Complicated Secrecies
by fortheloveofchocolate
Summary: Cece moves from Miami to Chicago with lots of secrets. Trying to hide them all may be difficult because people would judge her for them without knowing the full story. Rated T, but contains adult themes. I didn't want to rate this story higher because it honestly is suitable for 13 years. Please give it a shot!
1. Chapter 1

Hey! New story! For the story's purpose character ages have been altered and may be slightly AU.  
Disclaimer: Don't own SIU  
OoOoOoOoOoOo  
I sat quietly on the plane next to a sleeping 1 month old baby Flynn. He was such a cute baby! Little rosy cheeks and big adorable eyes with long eyelashes, it was unfortunate he was so small, but he grew fast!  
My name is Cecelia Carter Jones, but I prefer Cece because it's much simpler. I'm a thirteen year old dyslexic teen mom and I have loads of secrets, and that's why Flynn and I will be starting our lives over with our recent adoptive mother Georgia Jones, also adding her surname Jones onto the end of our names, but I decided we'd keep our original surname Carter as well. Georgia was very sweet and knowing my current situation, decided to begin fresh in Chicago, waving beautiful Miami goodbye.  
I would be starting at a new school in a new city with new people. Thank goodness.  
" Passengers, we will be landing in approximately 5 minutes. Please take your seats. "  
I smiled and looked over to Flynn.  
" Time to wake up Flynn, " I whispered to the sleeping boy, tickling him lovingly.  
His eyes shot wide open, looking everywhere. He smiled his cute little grin and reaches his hands into the air playfully. As soon as he realized where he was though he started crying hysterically.  
" Sssh, " I cooed. " Nothing to be afraid of! "  
I gave him my hand and he clasped onto it.

When we had landed, I unstrapped Flynn from his car seat and picked him up, holding the light child on my hip.  
Georgia smiled at me, taking the baby seat for me and following us out of the plane.

The taxi cab pulled up to our apartment building and we happily got out the car and grabbed our not so many suitcases. Flynn and I had one single suitcase and Georgia had two. With Flynn on my hip, I rolled my ugly black suitcase behind me with ease.  
The building was made from brick and at the front were some concrete steps occupied by a group of young teens. There were 5 kids, 4 boys and a single girl. The girl was younger and more to the side reading a book.  
I pushed down the handle of my suitcase and attempted to carry it up the stairs, but struggled. The girl glanced up and quickly put her book down to assist me.  
" Let me help! " she offered, taking the suitcase up the last few stairs and then placing it down.  
" Are you moving in here? "  
" Yeah, I'm Cece. "  
" Rocky. This baby is so cute! "  
" This is Flynn. "  
" Can I hold him? "  
I reluctantly passed Flynn over to an eager Rocky. As soon as I did, Flynn burst out crying.  
" Here let me help! "  
I took Flynn in my arms and gently rocked him. He instantly calmed down.  
" Wow! " Rocky said impressed. " You're good with him. "  
" Thanks, " I replied. " I better go. "

I walked up to Georgia, who was getting our keys in the lobby. We took the elevator up to our floor.  
Our apartment was pretty big, a room for Flynn and I with a bathroom and the same for Georgia.  
I put down our suitcase in our room. Georgia had already decorated it. The walls were painted lime and the double bed had a lime duvet with lots of pillows and a white throw blanket. Along the one wall was my name and along the other was Flynn's. Next to my bed was a white crib with lime linen for Flynn and across the room was a little bookshelf fill of baby books and a box of toys for Flynn. There were two sets of cupboards and a window.  
This was luxury for me, compared to the attic I had for a bedroom in my abusive rapist dad's old house.

I went into the kitchen where Georgia was making dinner and gave her a big hug to say thank you!  
That night after Flynn went to bed Georgia and I sat chatting about my schedule.

" Monday afternoons you have to go to your psychologist from 3 until 5. Tuesday afternoons are free. Wednesday afternoons Flynn has his Mommy and Me music classes from 3 until 4, Thursdays you have your psychologist from 4 until 5 and Fridays and Saturdays are free. Sunday morning is church and afternoon is tutoring. Your school ends at 2 pm and you need to pick up Flynn latest half past, I have work at different hours all the time so when I can I'll help out. "

I went to bed and only had to wake up twice to feed Flynn that night. In the morning I woke up at 5 so I could get changed and get Flynn ready.  
I got into a pair of white skinny jeans, a loose pink plain shirt and pink pumps. I applied more make up than a normal thirteen year old would, but I needed to hide my stitches across my cheek and forehead. I brushed all the knots out of my fiery red hair and effortlessly tied it up in a top knot bun. I looked at my outfit gratefully. Georgia had paid for the whole outfit, otherwise I'd be wearing practically rags.  
I woke up Flynn. I dressed him in the cutest blue baby grow Georgia got him that had a picture of a dinosaur on it and said ROAR in capital letters. I slid over loose denim shorts.

Dropping off Flynn at daycare was an issue. The lady at the front desk told me only one of his parents could drop him off. After explaining my situation and getting out his and my passports, I eventually signed him in.

I walked the next few blocks to school. Rounding the corner I was overwhelmed and suddenly nervous seeing all the kids.

Walking into the school I was completely alone. I soon found my locker, putting my lunch box inside before closing the door of it and glancing at my time table. English first. Oh joy! Don't get me wrong, I love the subject, but my dyslexia gets in the way often.  
I looked around for the classroom and eventually found it. I was the first one there, taking a seat right at the back so not to draw attention to myself.  
After about five minutes, kids started piling in all at once. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted Rocky, who had seen me and was heading over here with another girl.  
" Hey Cece, " she greeted me cheerfully. " This is Dina. "  
" How ya doin'? " Dina asked with an accent.  
" Hi, " I said trying to act bubbly.  
They both sat at desks next to mine and Rocky started babbling on to Dina about some guy she liked.  
I had never had a crush, boys intimidated me thanks to my dad, until I had Flynn.  
" So, got a boyfriend Cece? " Rocky asked me curiously.  
" No, " I said. " Never had one. "  
There jaws dropped open.  
" It's no big deal! " I defended myself. " I'm only thirteen! "  
Rocky rolled her eyes at me.  
" I heard Stacey Mitchells got knocked up! " Dina said, shock evident in her voice.  
" But she's only 17, " Rocky said, disgust in her voice.  
" Don't you feel the least bit sorry for her? " I asked, more defending myself than this Stacey girl.  
" Not sorry for a slut, " Rocky hissed coldly. " It's wrong. "  
I sank back in my chair, if only they knew.  
" Why? " Dina asked me suspiciously. " How old was your mom when she had you? "  
" I don't know, " I answered honestly.  
" Hasn't your mom ever told you? " Rocky asked innocently.  
" She was dead before I could walk, " I whispered softly.  
They threw apologies at me and sorry looks.  
" Mind I ask how? " Dina asked.  
" Murdered, " I said solemnly.  
Both shut up fast, but looked like they were all sorry for me now. A few minutes of silence past, before Rocky broke it.  
" Who was the lady you were with yesterday? "  
" This is too much, " I sniffled and walked to another seat fast before she asked who Flynn was.  
I sat at the only desk open, right at the front next to a nerdy looking boy and a slightly overweight girl. A teacher walked briskly into the classroom, positioning herself in front of my desk.  
" Morning class, we seem to have a new student. Please introduce yourself to the class. "  
" Hi, I'm Cece, I've just moved here from Miami and I love dancing. "  
" Thank you, I'm Mrs Floral and I'm your English teacher. What school are you from so I can access your recent work? "  
" Actually I was homeschooled these past 8 months. "

At lunch I was the only one with a packed lunch, but I had to eat healthily because I was trying to get rid if baby weight. I had lost most of it, but I still had to wear loose tops to hide my remaining stomach and did frequent exercise to try burn it off. Fortunately for me I only gained stomach fat and my legs and arms were skinny.  
People looked at me strangely, as they scoffed down their burgers and I ate my little salad.  
Rocky and Dina spotted me and joined my table much to my discomfort.  
Their was silence for a few minutes, before I broke it.  
" She's my adoptive mother, " I said timidly.  
Rocky and Dina looked at each other then down at their shoes.  
" Um, there's a party at my house Friday night and we were wondering if you wanted to come? " Rocky awkwardly asked me.  
I shook my head, " Can't, sorry. "  
I couldn't leave Flynn on his own.  
" Please, " begged Dina, but I just shook my head.  
" Why not? " Rocky asked me.  
" Because I can't okay, " I stubbornly said, staring down at my salad and playing with it with my fork.  
" Well if you change your mind you're welcome to pop by, " Rocky insisted.  
" Why don't you just eat the cafeteria food? " asked Dina.  
" It's fattening, " I stated uncomfortably.  
" Are you trying to lose weight? " Rocky asked.  
" It's none of your business, " I said.  
" Chill, " Dina exclaimed. " We're just trying to make conversation! "  
There was an awkward silence, as if nobody knew what to say next. Luckily, the bell saved me from staying and chatting.

The next day was Wednesday and I managed to avoid both girls the whole day. That afternoon Flynn had his Mommy and Me class.  
I awkwardly walked in with him on my hip. All the mothers stared at me, but the instructor knew my whole situation and happily welcomed me into the class.  
" Right, today we have a bunch of volunteers from John Hughes high school to do a children's play for your kids. "  
John Hughes? That's my school! Oh no.  
The kids walked in and to my utter delight ( note the sarcasm ) Rocky and Dina were among them. They stared at me as if they'd seen a ghost and I just pretended not to see them.  
After the class they both came up to me.  
" What are you doing here? " Rocky asked me.  
" Who else is going to take Flynn? " I asked as if it was obvious.  
" Are you related to him? " Dina questioned me.  
" Of course, " I said quickly thinking of an excuse. " He's my half brother. "  
It was a total lie, bit what could I do?  
Both girls looked relieved, I knew what they'd been thinking and I think I threw them off the truth.

That Friday night I could hear music blasting from Rocky's apartment upstairs. I stared out of my window longingly, humming along to the music while breastfeeding Flynn. Georgia walked in, taking Flynn from me.  
" Just go to the party, " smiled Georgia. " I'll take care of Flynn. "  
" Thank you! " I squealed.  
I threw on some black jeans, a loose purple shirt that said Hope on it and purple sneakers.  
I said goodnight to Flynn and raced upstairs to Rocky's apartment. I knocked on the door and was greeted by a smiling Rocky.  
" Glad you could make it, " Rocky shouted over the music.  
The apartment was crowded with people, all dancing to Katy Perry and having a blast.

We were all playing truth or dare, spinning the bottle to see who you had to ask. Rocky's brother Ty got to spin and the bottle landed on me.  
" Alright, " Ty said. " Truth or dare? "  
" Truth, " I answered.  
" Okay, " Ty rubbed his hands together thinking, " have you had your first kiss? "  
" No, " I answered embarrassed.  
Ty looked surprises, but let me spin.

After a a while, things were getting more serious and the truth and dares were more personal. I didn't chose dare because I wasn't comfortable with the dares.  
Rocky spun and the bottle landed on me.  
" Okay Cece, truth or dare? "  
" Truth. "  
" Again? Alright. Have you lost your v-card? "  
Oh no. Here comes the downfall.  
" Dare. "  
" No, you picked truth. "  
" Oops, is that the time? I better get going! "  
I ran out of the apartment and downstairs to my own.  
Opening the door I saw Georgia passed out on the coach and Flynn in his little baby carrier eyes wide open. There was a full milk bottle next to him that Georgia had unsuccessfully seemed to have attempted to feed Flynn with.  
Flynn saw me and beckoned me over by gurgling and waving his arms in the air, I chuckled. Flynn was such a momma's boy!


	2. Chapter 2

AN:The Shake It Up fandom used to be full of aspiring writers who helped each other out, gave constructive criticism and were almost like one big happy family. Ive been receiving hate on this story and rude reviews via PM's. I worked really hard on that first chapter and it really hurt that people would say the things they said about it, not only on this story but on my other Shake It Up stories. I think I might just close this account and start another one for another fandom if this carries on. I mean, I got over 100 views yet only one positive comment? Oh and thanks to RoganLover, best writer, reviewer and friend ever!  
Disclaimer: don't own anything you recognize

oOoOoOoOoOoO  
A month has passed since we moved to Chicago. I've become quite close friends with Rocky and she has helped me with Flynn but doesn't understand why I look after  
him so often. Nobody does. I can't say that's it's mothers instinct, so I just shrug. I have been leaving him with Georgia more often though and he has learnt to listen to her as well.  
I had an audition for this awesome dance show Shake It Up Chicago with Rocky. We had both been attending a dance class at the community centre.

I was more confident to wear tighter shirts because I had lost all the baby weight. I still ate healthily though, I just found I preferred healthy foods.  
Rocky had never been in my room, thank goodness for that seeing as I slept in the same room as Flynn.

" Are you excited for the auditions? " I asked Rocky.  
" Ya! " Rocky answered happily. " Get this, they're moving all the selected kids to a dance based boarding school an hour away where they're going to film the shows during the week! "  
" Maybe this is a bad idea, " I say thinking about two month old Flynn.  
" What's the problem? " Rocky asked puzzled.  
" Flynn, I'm not leaving him, " I gulped.  
" It's only weekly so we go home on weekends, " Rocky assured me. " Plus, he's your brother, I'm thrilled I have a shot at getting away from mine! "  
" Flynn and I have been through a lot together, " I explained. " Georgia couldn't handle him, he barely trusts her, he only trusts me. "  
" He's two months old, " Rocky laughed. " What could you possibly have been through together before you moved here if he was a month old. "  
" You have no idea, " I muttered under my breathe.  
She looked at me suspiciously, " For example? "  
" Rocky, these are things I have trouble discussing with even my psychologist or Georgia, " I said looking at my feet and sniffing. " I'm not ready to tell. "  
Rocky knew she had gone to far and sympathetically gave me a big bear hug.  
" I'm sorry Ce, " she apologized. " You know I'll be here for you if you need to talk or just cry, okay? "  
I nodded, " Thanks. I'll try out for the spot, and if we both get in I'll talk to Georgia about it. "

Georgia had a degree in psychology, but she had decided to be a police officer instead after her ex-husband left her alone and penniless. That's why she had so humbly adopted me. Technically, Flynn was under her custody, but she had let me have full control over him and it was my choice to be his primary caregiver, even though Georgia had happily offered.

Rocky had invited me over for a sleepover that night, but I couldn't because we were going over to Georgia's parents house to meet them and have dinner.  
In Georgia's new Mercedes Benz on the way to her parents house, I sat in the back next to Flynn's car seat just incase he wanted me.  
" Um, Cece? " Georgia called from the back.  
" Yeah? " I answered.  
" My parents don't know of your situation, I wasn't sure whether you wanted them to know or not. I think you should meet them first before you decide, okay? "  
I nodded. I wasn't sure what to say to Georgia's parents. Apparently her mom was very traditional and religious, but her father laid back.  
We drove into a fairly posh house on the outskirts of town made from wood where a lady and a man were seated on the porch.  
The lady had dark raven hair cut into a bob with a pink hat, a white shirt with a pink cardigan and a pink skirt with buckled pink shoes and little white socks and white gloves on. She looked fairly young, although her sense of dress and a few wrinkles around her eyes gave away that she was not exactly just short of middle age and might have been between 50 and 60 years old.  
The man had grey hair and a snow white mustache, sported a pair of fairly well used glasses and a golf cap. He had on a loose buttoned up yellow shirt and black shorts accompanied by simple black sandals. His cheery smile sported some clearly yellow and badly looked after teeth!  
We got out the car. I scooped up a sleeping Flynn into my arms. As soon as Georgia's mother saw Flynn she came running!  
" Oh how sweet! " she cooed at Flynn. " How old is he? "  
" 2 months and 1 week, " I instantaneously answered. " This is Flynn. "  
She smiled at Flynn. Obviously she was the mothering type.  
" Hi mom, " Georgia greeted her mom, giving her a big hug.  
" Hi Georgie! " her dad waved. She blushed at the use of her nickname.

We were all seated around the dinner table eating Georgia's mom Allison's vegetarian lasagne. Her father, Carl, had made his organic, delicious, fresh orange juice!  
" So Cecelia, " Allison said insisting on using my full name, " How old are you now? "  
" I turned thirteen three months ago, " I answered.  
" And do you enjoy school? " she asked curiously.  
" Well, yes, but I have trouble because I'm dyslexic, but I try not to let that get in my way! " I answered.  
" Good attitude, " Carl noted.  
" Have you got a boyfriend? " Allison asked innocently.  
I thought carefully before answering, " Never had enough time. "  
" Don't let them too close, " warned Allison. " A beautiful and sweet girl like you, the boys will be attracted and you might get knocked up! "  
Georgia and I both stopped eating.  
" Please excuse me, " I said leaving the table, " bathroom. "

From the bathroom I could hear the whole conversation. I sat on the toilet seat hugging my knees, bawling my eyes out.  
" You see her father was an abusive rapist, " Georgia explained. " He loved only sex, money and power. Murdered her mother before she even had her first birthday, leaving her alone with that monster in the house. "  
" What about Flynn? " Allison asked.  
" I'm getting there, " replied Georgia. " Anyway, he took her virginity before she started school and eventually pulled her out of school, but Cece went anyway. When she was twelve he decided he needed more money, so he basically sold her to one of his mates. Every night the guy would come to their house and rape her. Eventually, Cece fell pregnant with Flynn and after she went to a doctor for help, the state intervened and her dad and the other man were arrested and Cece came to live with me. "  
" That's awful! " Allison exclaimed. " May I go talk to her? "  
Georgia must have nodded, because soon there was a knock in the bathroom door.  
I opened the door, wiping tears from my eyes.  
" Cecelia darling? " Allison said motherly. " You alright? "  
I nodded, at which she raised her eyebrows, then shook my head and starting crying all over again.  
" I'm so sorry, " she said. " How about I make you some tea? And I have chocolate! Always makes me feel better, how about it? "  
I smiled at her, " Yes please! "

We sat on the couch, her arm around my shoulder, draped in blankets drinking tea and eating chocolates. I was babbling like a little kid about how cute Flynn was but how irritating it could be having to drop everything for him. I sounded mature, but immature at the same time. Her motherliness brought out my inner child that had always wanted this type of mother daughter moment!  
Inside my heart I hoped Flynn and I would have this type of open and loving relationship. Right now he was a momma's boy, but a lot can change quickly you know!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks to everyone who was supportive of the last chapter! :)  
Please though, no swearing at me in PM's or I'll report you. I've seriously had enough!  
I know I'm skipping time slots in this story, but as soon as Flynn is 6 months I'll stop.  
Disclaimer: Don't own SIU or anything you recognize.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
We've lived in Chicago over 3 months now. Rocky and I got into Shake It Up Chicago! I'm really happy, but I really don't want to leave Flynn. He's such a momma's boy and he'll be confused when I'm not around in the week. I can imagine him now, squealing and refusing Georgia's comfort. What type of mother am I to leave my baby alone?  
I sat on the couch, head in my arms, just worrying about leaving Flynn, who was with Georgia who was grocery shopping. Flynn hasn't been sleeping, as if he can sense that I'm still lying awake. I've had a rough last few nights with him, feeding at all hours of the night and trying to comfort the four month old boy. Georgia offered to take him a bit today so that I could rest and pack for school, I was leaving tomorrow.  
I was also worrying that I was going to leave Flynn unprotected from my dad, who may have been in jail but was very smart!  
I really believed I had lost all the baby weight, but some girls at school made fun at me for having a big stomach and it was starting to bother me.

" Hey hey hey! " Rocky chirped as she climbed through the window.  
" Hi, " I greeted her half-heartedly.  
" Why so glum? " she asked concerned, sitting down next to me slowly.  
" No reason, " I said.  
She raised her eyebrows, " You can tell me anything you know. "  
" Just worrying, " I sighed.  
" About, " she asked concerned, wriggling closer to me.  
" Flynn, my dad, my weight, " I whispered embarrassed.  
She looked at me sympathetically. She didn't know anything except that I was a psychological mess and that I had been separated from my father for some reason. " Flynn will be fine on his own with Georgia, and why would you worry about your weight? Your beautiful Cece. "  
" I have a fat stomach, some of the girls at John Hughes teased me about it. "

She pulled up my shirt to see if there was anything to tease about. " Cece you have nothing to worry about . It's just a little baby fat, you'll grow out if it. "  
My senses all shot out! " Baby fat? "  
" Yeah, " shrugged Rocky. " Kids are chubbier and when you hit puberty it wears off. Though you seem to have your puberty order mixed up! I mean, you're suppose to, you know, grow breasts, after you loose your baby fat. "  
I giggled. Oh I have lost all my, or her version at least, baby fat and my breasts are only, well, large, because when I was pregnant they grew so Flynn would be able to suckle from them.  
" I mean, how can you be so petite but so, large. What size bra are you? "  
I blushed embarrassed.  
" Well, uh, I'm not exactly sure, " I lied through my teeth. " Anyway, let's change the, uncomfortable, topic. You excited for tomorrow? "  
" Yeah! " Rocky replied, her face lighting up like a Christmas tree. " A whole week away from my annoying brother! What about you? "  
" I guess, just really worried about Flynn. "  
" Once you're settled in you won't even miss him. "  
" That's what I'm worried about! What if he stops missing me? "  
" He's a baby, he won't know any better. "  
" He misses his mom, he's a momma's boy. "  
" Where is his mom? "  
" I can't, no more, okay? "  
Rocky looked disappointed but understanding, grabbing me a blanket and some ice cream, putting her arm comfortingly around my shoulder while we watched a kid movie.

I woke up in my bed, not sure how I got there.  
I turned over to check on Flynn, to see him lying on his back, wide eyed and bushy tailed, his little arms reaching in the air looking for a cuddle. I hadn't seen to him ALL night!  
" Hey there mommy's big boy, " I cooed, lifting him up into my arms.

Georgia walked in, smiling at me proudly. " You're such a good mom Ce. "  
" Thanks Georgia, " I smiled up at her. " I'm sorry about last night and that I'm leaving. "  
" Cece, it's alright. You didn't ask for any of this, you're only thirteen and it wouldn't be fair to expect you to always be there for Flynn, especially at night. You'd be so exhausted. "  
" I don't care, I feel so bad that I'm leaving my baby! "  
I started crying and Flynn looked up at me confused. I could only see his father in him, which made me bawl more.  
Georgia took Flynn from me, placing him in his crib. As soon as she did I dropped to the floor and started uncontrollably crying. Georgia kneeled beside me and gave me a big motherly hug.  
" I'm not ready for this whole parenting thing, " I whimpered.  
" No one ever is, " Georgia explained sighing. " Being thirteen and unwillingly a mother was never going to be easy. You're a natural though and Flynn adores you! "  
" What if he forgets me? Or I miss his first words or steps? Or his first birthday? "  
" Shhhh, ssssh, " Georgia tried to calm me down. " I'll videotape everything. "  
I smiled at her, " Thanks. "

It has been a month since I started at the school. Rocky and I have been super busy! I have refused to go anywhere on the weekends and spent the whole weekend with Flynn. Rocky still can't understand that, but that's her problem.

Georgia had me skype my psychologist twice a week. I hadn't made much progress and the shrink called me a lost cause when on the phone to Georgia. I guess I was, but Flynn kept me from doing anything I'd regret. Rocky was a great friend too, I guess I should tell her sometime, open up to her. She's the only one who I could see myself opening up to. When I was ready or when I felt I really should I would open up to her.  
I lay in my bed cuddling with Flynn, keeping the small boy close. I missed him so much during the week that I spoiled him on the weekends! I always felt guilty when I left and relieved when I get back.

I was sitting with Georgia on the coach. I was sobbing into her shoulder softly. My dad had broken out of jail along with his rapist mate aka Flynn's dad.  
" What am I going to do? " I asked through fits of tears.  
" I don't know Ce, " Georgia replied on the verge of crying herself.  
" He's going to want Flynn and I'm not here to protect my baby! "  
" I'm here! If you need I'll pull you out of school for the week, I'm sure everything will be fine after that. "  
" Thank you Georgia. "  
She got our her cell and arranged it all and we cried a while before I went to my room to check on Flynn who was fast asleep.

I heard a knock on the window and I spun around in fright, taking a position in front of Flynn so no one could get to him, but relaxed when I saw it was Ty and Rocky.  
I opened up the window, letting them in.  
I put a finger to my lip and motioned that Flynn was sleeping.  
I probably looked a mess, my face was rosy red from crying and my hair matted.  
" You alright? " asked Rocky. " I heard crying so I came to check on you! "  
" I'm okay, " I sniffed.  
" Please don't lie to me, " Rocky looked upset, " you're my best friend and I hate seeing you upset! "  
" It's my dad, " I replied, my voice breaking.  
" You don't have to tell me then, " Rocky sighed knowingly. " Why do you share a room with Flynn? "  
" I want to, " I shrugged. It wasn't exactly a lie, so Rocky couldn't get too mad at me when she found out the truth.  
" I should get going, " Rocky said. " School tomorrow and all, you should get some rest as well. "  
" Georgia pulled me out for this week, " I answered. She looked disappointed, but didn't question it.  
" Cece, do you mind if I talk to you alone? " Ty asked.  
I nodded and Rocky left.  
" I heard your previous conversation with Georgia, Flynn is your baby and his father and your dad are both on the run from jail. "  
I flopped onto my bed and burst out crying. I can't believe Ty knew. He'd probably tell Rocky and then my life would definitely be ruined!  
Ty sat down next to me. " It's okay, I won't tell anyone, not even Rocky... "  
" Thank you Ty. "  
" I'm not finished! There's a plus side for me here. I won't tell, if you agree to be my pleasure slave whenever I please, deal? "  
I looked at him shocked, why me? What had I done wrong? " N-n-no! "  
" Okay, I'll just go tell Rocky her best friend is a slut with a 5 month son. I'm sure she won't understand and won't even hear you out! "  
" Fine, " I sighed defeated. " Text me when you wish. "  
" Lock the door and windows, " Ty instructed me.  
" Right now? "  
" YES! Get on with it! "  
I locked all the door and windows, shutting the curtain. Ty forced me to the ground onto my knees and tied my hands to the back of one of the bed posts. He unbuckled his pants.  
" Suck, " he said sourly.

The rest of that week I stayed at home, Ty called me at least twice a day. Georgia simply thought I'd found a friend besides Rocky and gladly babysat Flynn during those times. I felt like a prostitute and it reminded me of my dad and his friend. I was being used and I felt worthless. When Rocky returned from school she had noticed the change in my attitude. I wasn't exactly an open book, but now I had yet another complicated secret to tell her that I just couldn't. Why was everything so complicated for me? Why did I have so many secrets?

Another month passed in which I was used by Ty as often as he could get me alone. The one day he had decided to take me to a party with him, everyone thought I was just a friend he'd asked along, but about an hour into the party I ended up on my knees tied to the back of a heavy wooden chair, giving blow-jobs to Ty and 7 of his annoying, hormonal friends. Before I knew it, there's was a long line of boys paying Ty so that they could have a fixed amount of time alone with me.  
Boy after boy walked into the room and I sobbed as they did. Ty stood behind me and observed everything, videotaping it for some boys who payed extra, but luckily he didn't get my face in any of the shots.  
5 excruciating hour later, Ty had made a lot more than I could've imagined. My hair was knotted and my mouth aching. My knees were killing me from kneeling for so long and the rope had cut into my wrists.

When I got back to Georgia's house I immediately got into my pajamas, took Flynn from his cot and cuddled with him for the rest of the night. He was half a year old now and could say his first words anytime between now and his first birthday. Speaking of birthdays, Rocky's thirteenth was coming up and I was planning her an awesome surprise party with everything I wanted at my thirteenth birthday party but never had. My thirteenth birthday was a fail, I spent it 8 months pregnant and a social outcast because everyone thought I was a whore and a slut.  
Her birthday party was going to be at her house as soon as we got back from school. I organized everything, but everyone else set it up because I couldn't be there.  
We were in Georgia's car on the way back from school. There were police papers everywhere on the front seat, so we squished like sardines on the back seats with Flynn beside me in his car seat.  
As we rounded the corner I texted Deuce to tell him we were 5 minutes away.

We walked up to Rocky's apartment, letting her open the door.  
" Surprise! " everyone yelled.  
Rocky's face was priceless, she looked like a kid who had just got exactly what they wanted for Christmas.  
" Thank you so much guys! " she squealed.  
Rocky and I were sitting on the barstools in her kitchen drinking sodas and chilling. I wish life was always this simple!  
" So Cece, were you excited when you saw the video of Flynn? " Rocky asked me.  
" What video? " I asked her confused.  
" Didn't Georgia send it to you? " she asked confused. " It's of Flynn's first words! "  
" Really? " I asked excitedly. " I didn't even know, let me see! "  
She showed me her phone and I clicked on the video.  
There was Flynn seated on the floor in our room playing with blocks. Georgia was working the camera.  
" Do you want to wave for the camera Flynn? " Georgia asked him.  
" Mama! " he called out in a high pitched little voice.  
" Who's your mama? " Georgia asked placing the camera on the table but still filming. She said down next to Flynn.  
" Mama! " he said again, reaching his hands out to Georgia, who looked uncomfortable and quickly switched of the camera.  
I was on the verge of tears. " I better be going. "  
I ran out the apartment and downstairs to Georgia's.  
" He thinks you're his mom? " I cried when I saw Georgia.  
She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. " I didn't want to you to know. I'm sorry, I've tried telling him your his mother but it's not easy to convince a 6 month old you're not his mother. "  
I ran into my room, throwing all my clothes onto the floor and emptying all the cupboards. I overturned Flynn's empty cot and threw the clock out the window, glass shattering everywhere.  
That was the last thing I remember before I woke up in a hospital bed. White plain walls surrounding me, draped in an ugly hospital gown.  
My arms were tied in bandages and I was hooked up to machines. Why was I here?  
A nurse walked in and looked at me sympathetically. " Glad to see you're awake Cecelia, I'll go get the doctor and your guardian. "  
I sat in silence and thought for a few minutes. A doctor came and checked my blood pressure and heart rate, before leaving and letting Georgia in.  
" Oh Cece! " exclaimed Georgia as she walked in. Her face was tear stained, red and swollen. " How are you? "  
" Confused, " I admitted. " Why am I here? "  
She sighed, " You slit your wrists and overdosed attempting to commit suicide because you thought you weren't a good enough mother. "  
I looked up at her, " Flynn deserves a better mother than me. "  
" Nonsense, " exclaimed Georgia. " I think maybe you'd feel better if you were always at home for Flynn. If you like I can talk to the school and see if they let you still do the show but go to John Hughes. "  
I forced a smile up at her. " What did you tell my friends? "  
" Nothing, " she replied. " Rocky's in the waiting room though and Ty says to text him when you're out. The Blues are really nice kids. "  
" Rocky is, " I replied.  
" And Ty? "  
" My diary is in the safe in my closet. The pass code is 0923. Read it, I don't want to talk about this twice because I'm going to explain everything to Rocky. "  
" You're going to finally open up? That's amazing Ce! Can I send her in? "  
I nodded, " Where's Flynn? "  
" Rocky's mom is babysitting, I brought him the first day, but you've been unconscious for two weeks! Rocky hasn't gone home since. Neither have I. She's probably asleep but I'll send her in if she's awake. "  
" Thanks. "  
I sat there waiting for a while. There's wasn't much to do here. There was no TV and it was a private room. No magazines, no cell phone and no Flynn.  
The door, opened, revealing a tired but relieved Rocky.  
" You scared me Ce! " she exclaimed, embracing me and sitting down on the bed.  
" Hey Rockstar, " I smiled.  
" Cece, I didn't do anything wrong did I? "  
" Of course not! "  
" Phew. "  
" Wait a minute... I ruined your birthday! I can't believe I ruined my best friends thirteenth! "  
" You didn't ruin my birthday Ce! You mustn't be so selfless. You put everyone before yourself, and I think it's time you let yourself just enjoy life a bit. "  
" Thanks Rocky. "  
" I bought you some magazines and your iPod and earphones and... "  
" Rocky? "  
" Yeah Cece? "  
" I'm ready to tell you, everything. "  
" Thanks Cece. "  
" Here it goes... "  
OoOoOoOoOo  
A/N: There's my special, long and time consuming chapter I was going to split into three parts but put together for you guys. Happy New Year.  
Shot outs for reviewing/following:  
RoganLover  
Superstar369  
The doctor ( guest )  
GirlonFire07

Sorry if I missed any reviewers out or follower out!


	4. Chapter 4 ) ) (

A/N: Hey guyz! I had a free second so I thought I'd update. Just warning you all that on Sunday the 12th I have no technological devices or access to the internet for two weeks, so don't expect any updates:(  
I was a lot happier with the response from the last chapter. Thanks everyone! :)  
Now for the emotional chapter that my loyal followers have been nagging me to post, thank them because otherwise my next update would probably be like 2018!  
OoOoOoOo  
" When I was born my dad wanted a boy, a strong one he could play rugby with. He was upset that I was a girl and angry at my mother for he thought that she was stupid for not producing a boy. He, he started to rape her, trying to get a son. When he realized my mom couldn't have kids anymore, he got really frustrated. He slit her wrists while she was sleeping, claiming she had committed suicide. He wrote a suicide note and everything. I was the same age as Flynn, so I honestly don't remember anything. "  
I looked up at Rocky, who was shaking because of my story. She looked appalled and horrified. I had cried a lot over this and kept a straight poker face so not to get Rocky emotional.  
" He was your average father for the first few years of my life, nothing special but you know, okay. He lost a lot of money from a business plan gone wrong and started drinking and smoking. At the time I was about 5 years old and thought, well, that all dad's did what he did. One night not long after he came home high and drunk. He, he, he.. "  
" You don't have to tell me if you don't want, " Rocky assured me gently after seeing all the color fade from my already naturally pale face.  
" No, I want to, " I stuttered. " He started ripping at my clothes and then at his own. He forced me into his bedroom and locked the door before I could even think. That night, at the age of merely 5 and a half, he took my virginity. Slow too. He didn't seem to care that we were related or that I was a small helpless child, it thrilled him either way and he claimed me as his own toy that night, ripping me of my childhood and confidence. It hurt like hell, it was the worst feeling you could imagine. Blood. Tears. He told me to never tell a soul about our little game, and naive innocent Cece agreed. "  
Rocky lay down next to me and put her left arm gently and comfortingly around my shoulder.  
" For a while there weren't any issues. He even took me to the fair when it was in town! But then, I came home from school with a note from my teacher. It made my dad very upset. It said, um, that I was dyslexic. My dad started swearing at me and then he bashed my head into the wall. There's still blood there. He told me I was useless and idiotic, completely retarded! Said I had to be severely punished to learn my lesson. After that day he would continuously rape and abuse me almost every day. I thought I deserved it for being so stupid. "  
" You're not stupid Cece, " Rocky said soothingly.  
" I guess not. Anyway, he lost his job when I was 10 years old and forced me to drop out of school. He needed his punching bag more often. For a month I didn't go to school, but then my dad found a job as a waiter working the morning shift and I secretly snuck off to school. It worked until just a few days before I turned 12. Dad was fired and came home early to find I wasn't home. He had a fit! He dragged me out of school, raped me, beat me senseless, raped me again and then I blacked out. The next few days leading up to my 12th birthday, he didn't hurt me once and even bought me nice moisturizers and new clothes, even though I didn't approve of the clothes because they were so sluttish and showed way to much cleavage for my liking thank you very much. On my birthday, I woke up slightly excited! I thought my dad had changed and might have even got me a gift for the first time in my life. I naively skipped into the kitchen, still in my pajamas. My dad frowned and told me to go quickly get changed because we were having a visitor. He handed me a bag and told me to wear what was in it. I went back to my room and changed, not wanting to disappoint him. I dug my hand curiously into the plain black packet. I took out an underwear ensemble. They were pink, lacy and sluttish for a 12 year old girl who was practically flag chested. I looked at the label curiously. "  
" Where were they from? " Rocky asked amused, as if she were reading a fascinating book or watching a blockbuster movie.  
" Victoria Secrets, " I gulped and looked up at her shocked face. " Yeah I know. So, the shirt was an extremely see through white sleeveless vest with a winking face emoticon in black and white on the stomach area. It was a v-neck that exposed the tips of the lacy pink bra. There were white shorts that were hardly shorts they were so, well , short! The shoes were white high heels and they made me look older. There was also a note in the bag telling me how to do my hair and makeup. I had to curl my hair so that it would take a hurricane to mess it up and put on so much lipstick that it would take hours to wipe it off. I was eventually ready and disguised at how much like a prostitute I looked.  
I walked to the living room where my dad was sitting with another man. He was tall, I think about 6'4 , and he obviously worked out at a gym more than regularly. His hair was blonde but with a hint of brown highlights. He had dark brown cold eyes and a huge grin on his face.  
My father instructed me to sit and introduced me to his friend, not telling me any names.  
His friend started signing some papers and handed over a huge wad of cash to my dad. I was curious, and I only realized what was going on when I was being handcuffed and tied to the four posts of the spare room bed, my legs spread wide and my clothes scattered across the floor. He raped me, but not like how my dad used to, he raped me harder and for much, much longer. It carried on like that for 3 and a half weeks, he would visit me daily and he seemed to have a routine going. That one day though, he was too horny. He teased me and I ended up having an orgasm while he was inside me, which made him wild with delight. I was ashamed and started crying, which infuriated him. He got rid of the condom and started all over without it. I was so worried, so hurt, so angry at my dad. "  
" Cece, " Rocky whispered terrified. " Are you Flynn's mom? "  
I burst into tears, she joined in crying to.  
" I'm so sorry Ce, " she said. " I wish I was there to help. "  
" You're the best Rocky, " I sighed. " Unfortunately no one at my school were like you. I was a social outcast and lost all my friends when that little bump started to grow. When I gave birth to Flynn, I was in so much pain, I hated my dad and his friend so much right then. The nurses all looked at me funny and I didn't get any visitors. The doctor asked me who the father was, and I told him I didn't know his name and that he was a rapist. They called the police, trying to figure out who I was and who my blonde haired rapist was. Georgia was one of the officers involved in the case, she adopted me almost immediately and after my dad and his friend were arrested, we moved to Chicago. Then.. "  
I was about to tell her about Ty, but I changed my mind. I was too frightened.  
OoOoOoOoOo  
Was it good? I'm not sure if it's long or rushed or whatever but I just sat writing it for 3 hours straight so it better be amazing! Well, it wasn't exactly 3 hours because I was kind of bbming friends at the same time...  
Shot outs:  
StarrKiwi  
TheANGELwithIN135  
Superstar369  
Guest  
WSHBR8227  
Gwen ( guest )  
RoganLover  
Can I please have 10 reviews/follows/favorites for this story before the next chapter? It's a long shot but I'm feeling more confident now! :)  
Luv u guyyyz! {()}


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Probably my last update for a while, I know it's short, sorry!  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize.  
OoOoOoOoOoOo  
" Then when Flynn said his first words and called Georgia mom, I just couldn't take it. He deserves a better mom, an awesome dad and a perfect life. The life I can't give him. Being away from him kills me! It's so hard. "  
" Ce, " Rocky sighed. " You're a great mom and I bet Flynn loves you. None of this is your fault. "  
" Not all of it at least, " I muttered, thinking about Ty.  
" I know that face, " Rocky pointed out. " There's something you're not telling me. What is it? "  
" You'll hate me and call me a liar, " I whispered.

A week past. Georgia read my diary and arrested Ty, but the police let him go because they had no evidence. Rocky had been told he was accused of rape, but didn't know who the victim was and if he was rightly accused. It confused the poor girl.  
I was being discharged, the nurses confirmed I was not suicidal and just had a mental breakdown, but that I was fully recovered.  
In the car on the way back to our apartment building, Rocky, Flynn and I squished in the back. Flynn was fiddling naively with my fingers and happily making baby noises.  
" He's adorable Ce, " my best friend smiled up at me.  
" Thanks, " I replied, my smile dropping. " He got all his features from his dad unfortunately, even his blonde locks. I died them a raven black though, I could stand the blonde. "  
Rocky shifted uncomfortably in her seat, her huge hazel eyes glistening with worry and pity, two things I didn't want.  
" I have to leave for school as soon as we get back, " Rocky said guiltily.  
I gave her a disappointed glance, then moved my gaze to Flynn.  
" Cece! " gurgled Flynn happily.  
I was impressed by his dialect for his age, but buried my face in my lap and burst out crying. I looked up at the little boy, who was so confused. If he had uttered a different word he would have been praised.  
" I'm sorry Flynn, " I wiped my eyes and gave him a fake smile. " Well done my big boy! You're so clever! "  
He looked up at me, somehow he knew that I wasn't really happy. He grabbed onto a lock of my hair, twisting it in his little fingers. He turned his head to the right a bit.  
" Sad? " Flynn asked curiously. Where did all these words come from?  
" Yes Flynn, but it's okay. It's not your fault. "  
He put his miniature hand softly onto my pale, cold cheeks, smiling up at me. I beamed, smiling properly and for real this time.  
Rocky put her hand on my shoulder and smiled at both of us.  
" See Cece, he loves you! " Rocky said happily.  
" Yeah I guess, I just wish he would call me mama not Cece. "

Georgia managed to arrange that Rocky and I could go to John Hughes and still be on Shake It Up. We were going to skype into the dance classes at the dance academy and go film the show on Fridays.  
It was my first day back at John Hughes! A sunny Monday morning, I awoke at exactly 6am and fed Flynn in world record time. I got into my blue skinny jeans, sneakers, my blue and yellow cardigan over a plain white spaghetti top and a big cheesy grin. I still had 30 minutes to get ready, so I nestled down next to Flynn on the coach to watch his baby tv show with him.  
" Hey hey hey! " squealed Rocky excitedly. " Who's ready for school? I know I'm slightly early but I thought that way we could grab some coffee AND drop Flynn off at play-school before we hit John Hughes High! Sound good? "  
" Sure! " I agreed, picking Flynn from the coach and grabbing my new purple Billabong backpack and slinging it over my shoulder, resting Flynn comfortably on my hip.  
We strolled down the street, Starbucks in hand while Flynn nibbled on some coconut ice, hi favorite sugary treat. Rocky wore a short dress with a striped pink top and denim skirt. She pink leggings on and a pink cardigan, pink ankle boots and her red Adidas backpack slung over her one shoulder. Her hair was done up in a high pony.  
We turned the corner and the play-school was on our right. We entered the colorful building and went up to the reception.  
" Hi, " I said cheerily. " I'm signing in Flynn Jones? "  
" Parents only, " she said in monotone, twitching her glasses.  
" Umm, I have permission in his file, Cecelia Carter-Jones, " I stuttered.  
She reluctantly typed on the computer and searched for a few minutes.  
" Fine, " she said, looking at me with a disgusted and disapproving look.

" You know that receptionist was so rude, " Rocky said irritatedly as we walked out the building.  
I nodded. " Doesn't matter. "  
" It does! None of this is your fault and she doesn't know your story. "  
" Honestly, I'm used to it. I've been called a slut, a whore, a disgrace because I have Flynn. It doesn't bother me anymore. "


End file.
